Sadistic Fever
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: Harry must fight a vast plague that seems to be effecting only muggles, but who will help against this massive problem. with Dumbledore words of love echoing through his head, he begins to fall for someone unexpected. HPDM
1. Bloody Hell

_**Sadistic Fever**_

Well everyone this will be the first time i write a Harry Potter fan fic so sorry if it sucks, nah just kidding, this will be a learning experience for me. I am rusty on the whole Harry Potter books since i read each one as they came out and never looked back on them and went on to new books till the new one came out so i don't remember everything. Lets see here, I am sure there is something i am forgetting but it will slip my mind. Oh well! I will not except the 6th book as AN ACTUAL BOOK YET, until she put harry with Draco I will say it sucked and wasn't good writing, but I will follow it anyway I mean come on, that scene in the bathroom with moaning Mertle and that sad scene.

Please do enjoy, and if ya got anything to say flame me or praise me i don't care i will take the good with the bad to try and improve it as i go.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but every character and plot and all that good stuff is owned by the godliness J.K. Rowling

WARNINGS: Yaoi (guy/guy) Content, pairings Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. OotP Spoiler as well as HBP through 1-4.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloody Hell**

Smoke billowing up from the burning houses brought a smirk to the Dark Lord's face, which had been remade by magic to look so different than the previous scaly face . Smooth sickly pale skin, contrasting with the sleek black hair, which formed a clean widows peak on his forehead under his hooded cloak, stretched in awareness at the approaching clicking heels of expensive shoes. "Lucius" said hissing the 's', "I expect you to have heard of the successes this time, even though you weren't here to attend?". Turning around he saw the already kneeling servant, holding out his scaly hand to the man.

Taking the hand to his lips, he kissed the elegant platinum serpent ring. It was something about the crazed man who stood with such confidence that made his blood seethe with anger, 'only for my family' his minds mantra chimes in. Though he was pleased to be finally out of Azkaban, due to his son's success of the attack on Dumbledore. He'd have to give some respect to. Lifting himself off the ground, his robes, enchanted to never get a speck of filth on them, moved perfectly around his form.

He studied the man opposite him. Dressed in traditional wizard robes, with no buttons, only a neon green sash around the waist holding everything together, midnight black base with gold trim around the fringes, with black runes ringing around every opening. Voldemort turned and gazed over his handy work, walking over with bare feet, he place his hand on the obsidian railing and laughed. Seven bodyguards stood around the balcony, each with their hands on their wands in constant dispassionate protection of a serial killer. 'I'll get my chance soon enough'.

"You really should look at these commoners squirm with the disease" drawling sadistically, yet almost gleefully at the same time. Lucius gazed at perpetual smile on the crazed face that reminded him of child who finally beat a video game 'useless muggle contraptions'. Stepping next to the edge of the balcony, he looked down at the wailing dieing people, it sickened him.

"All you accounts are in order, funds are being collected constantly and your wizardly teams of scientists are working none stop with new test subjects" waving and out stretched hand over the small village. "The next move is the Ministry's, and most likely it will be a no comment to the press and a simple look away, or even as far as not even releasing it" leaving out the fact that a certain vigilante group might do something brash and calculated without poise, it was the only reason why he hadn't joined them, lack of organization.

"Good, make sure on the way out that Pettigrew knows you've reported in, he's ecstatic about his work with this project" 'yes the rat would be ecstatic about anything debased as killing wouldn't he'. Gliding past the stoic guards, half way down the large flights of stairs he runs in to the "bumbling idiot" as he like to call him, Pettigrew.

"Ahhh, you're here, have you reported?" twitching at every word slightly.

"Yes, and I'd rather not have to, but I do because he wants this to be perfect, and who is a better financier than me?" Gripping his walking stick tighter, walking off with out waiting for a response.

Hearing a faint rat like snarl up the stairs heading in the opposite direction. Continuing further down the stairs he comes to an ornate stone door and taps with his cane saying the only Parseltongue word he could speak, a password bestowed by a spell made by Voldemort himself. Disappearing, he stepped through the doorway to an archway with several ornate gems adorning it, and runes carved all along the obsidian archway. A pedestal right next to it consisting of a basin and and a sharp needle sticking out of the center, amethysts circling the edge of the basin glowed.

'Damn Voldemort and his pure blood fascinations' pressing his palm on the needle till it impaled his hand, avoiding crying out in pain. Blood seeped out down into the bowl, swirling then melting into the solid stone. Closing his eyes before the burning light bursts from portal. He pulls his hand from the needle healing its self instantly as it slides off of the needle. Walking swiftly through the soft blue, liquid light, he ends up in a room similar to the one he was just in, but this one is in Malfoy Manor.

Shrugging off the feeling of being split for a second, he quickly walks through a opened doorway into his private office. Sitting down in his posh armchair behind his desk, he watches the portico fade into being just another bookshelf in his bookshelf wall. A house elf runs in out of breath

"Get me my son" glaring holes through the insignificant creature.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rolled over in his bed pulling the sheets over his head as the soft light streamed in through the open window. Fresh air blowing in a scent of rain and wet flora. Finally throwing off covers, he stares out at the rainy day. Taking in the peaceful setting, he looks over the discarded remnants of his different meals. Half-eaten chicken on one plate with some presorted vegetables, another plate holding some leftover pasta.

Stepping onto the cool hardwood floor, stretching as he walks over to a sleeping Hedwig. Tapping her once, then twice on her wing till she hoots out of being disturbed from her sleep. Staring at him for a reason to her being woken up, he reaches on to his desk and gets the left over chicken and grabs a letter he had been working on the night before, tearing pieces of chicken and feeding it to her, he ties the letter to her leg. "Take this to Hermione, and if she needs you to send a letter back to me or Ron do it for her". Finishing eating the chicken, she hoots twice and and flies out the window.

Now Harry was agitated, after staying in the dreaded number twelve Grimmauld Place for a week, his loneliness is starting to sink into him. Right after he went to his little visit with the people he barely called family, he returned to this place for his rest instead of going to the Burrow because he just didn't feel ready to be intermixed with everyone. Cleaned completely out after the Orders finest took their time and used everything they could to get it clean to make a better headquarters. They still resided there, coming and going as they pleased to Harry's instructions. He was left undisturbed in Sirius room, left to himself as part of the conditions to them using the newly renovated house.

Searching through a pile of spell books he hadn't read yet, he finally choose one, a particular book on spells using spinning dodges. Sitting down in a comfy armchair he poured himself into the book looking over spell after spell. He read more spell books than he had ever had in the past week than he read in most of his summers combined. Reading four hours of Circular Roundabout Magic finally started to take a toll on his stomach.

Harry listened at the doorway for after he opened it to see if the house was empty. After a minute of utter silence he crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge he takes out a loaf of bread, some swiss cheese, turkey, lettuce, and some pickles. He goes into deep thought mode as he prepares his sandwich, mostly about the lessons Dumbledore had given him.

Something just didn't make sense to him... saying that his "ability to love" was the protection against the lure of darkness, it really didn't seem like that would matter... he would never join Voldemort, never become like any of the evil Death Eaters that have tormented so many people. Finally putting the sandwich together, he sliced it diagonally. Taking a bite while continuing on his thoughts of Dumbledore, he really wanted another lesson from him, something more... just another conversation would have been nice.

Taking a seat at the table, he picked up the Daily Prophet that the Order members usually left for him. Taking a bite then spitting it back up as he came across an article that made him loose his appetite.

**Lucius Malfoy Comments **

**on **

**Acquittal of Charges**

After last weeks acquittal of all charges based on the fact that he was at the Ministry in attempt to help in the fight of You Know Who. Recent testimony for Lucius came in through a series of ministry workers who know Lucius personally and all magic events that do suggest he was not apart of the raid on the Ministry. After he was finally taken out of Azkaban, the innocent man said "It was not a problem for me to stay at Azkaban for charges I did not commit, it was all just a misunderstanding that the ministry fully compensated me for. I will be happy to return to normal life, and continue my affairs in peace." The Wizengamot stated it's apology to Lucius after him being imprisoned falsely for a year and they gave him a Honorous Sorcret. A medal given to those who honorably did a deed for for the good of the wizarding world. Though soon after he learned his son was kidnapped by Severus Snape, bringing him to an outrage, saying "The Ministry's lack in competence is most taxing... Severus will pay for what he has done, and I will make sure of that myself"

By the time he was done reading, he was almost sick. "Why in hell would someone let that monster out... who would believe him... them!" He screamed grabbing the knife he use to cut his sandwich, throwing it at the door... luckily it didn't fall on accuracy for at the point Ron walked through the door.

Quickly shutting the door out of fear of being hit by more flying objects "Bloody Hell! Did I do something to deserve being thrown at and is it safe to come in yet" he asked through the cracked opening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope I actually did good at this, PLEASE REVIEW! I need all the criticism and help I can get. I am trying to work on both this tory and another Fanfic... so I am not sure which will get done first. Hopefully this one, the other one is a Co-op fanfic, read it if you would, should be updated very soon hopefully.


	2. Better Door than a Window

**Sadistic Fever**

Well here we go again, hopefully better than the last chapter, and I will definitely try and work on some errors I've had. Let's see here, I haven't worked on anything very much, but hopefully I will get time to work on this. Ok that covers the basis, Amanda has several new stories up so check hers out, I will be having a new one up probably pretty soon, I'll want some feed back on this one as to which you think would be good, at the bottom I'll put my favorite pairings and the one you like please put at the bottom of your review.

**Shadow DarknessDragon:** Thankyou so much for being my first reviewer! I will try and remember to fill in those parts. Morbid ness is part of my personality; I'll try and cut back though.

I dedicated this to Jordon, my inspiration… even if he doesn't know that he is.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but every character and plot and all that good stuff is owned by the godliness J.K. Rowling

WARNINGS: Yaoi (guy/guy) content, pairings Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. OotP Spoiler as well as HBP through 1-4.

* * *

**Better door than a Window**

Peaking in through the door Ron stared at Harry wearily. "Can I come in yet 'Arry?" Harry continued to throw things in all directions, a plate there, and a bag of flour there. Ron just decided not to disturb the raving anger of his best friend, so he sat down by the door and waited for the commotion to stop.

Falling through the door, when it opened, Ron stared up at a livid Harry looking down. "Lucius a hero?" he scoffed "where in a giant's brain did they get that…" Still hyperventilating from the exertion, Harry slumped in a nearby dinning room chair.

"I came over to tell you that the wedding has been postponed for another week, something happened and the ministry is being all rushed and hushed about it." Ron sighs, looking increasingly worried "Only the highest ranking Auror's know, besides the Minister, yet they still are driving the ministry workers like dogs, dad had his week revoked… they wouldn't even let him out for Bill's wedding"

Pausing for a moment, all the information starts to sink in and infuriate him even further. Getting up he needed something to calm his nerves… he was about to blow a gasket. Furiously he threw his plate at the wall. 'This week was so…' he couldn't even finish his own thoughts he was so angry. "So your dad knows nothing?"

"Nope, though he is supposed to take you to Scrimgour himself, I guess you'll find out there what happened I'm guessin" 'Minister always wants me to be the ministry mascot, probably wants me to wear a suit' he stated wistfully like he was talking with out a care in the world. Harry watched Ron, something had changed about, and he didn't want to know what it was. 'Probably Hermione… relationship is going well I bet'. Lately everything having to do with relationships bothered him, it made him queasy just thinking about it.

Walking over to the cabinet, he drew out a case of butter beer. Putting it on the table he held out one to his best mate, who gleefully took it and started to drink it. Taking a swig himself, the sweet liquid calmed him down almost immediately. Something about eating, lately, calmed him.

He's been having nightmares constantly about that night, almost two weeks ago, maybe more. He wasn't sure, he had been in the house loosing track of the days. Watching his friend, almost joyfully, drink his butterbeer with a perpetual smile on his face.

His whole life seemed… well less whole to him, more like a half empty glass than anything. It was weird, whenever he talked to Ron his entire subject always was about hot this one "chick" is or how much he loved Hermione. It almost seemed odd, he's never really been attracted to girls, more to the fact he only loved them, and more as friends never really. In fact he hadn't jerked off in a while… he hadn't been attracted to anyone lately.

Today though he was thinking about things he shouldn't. Like how his friend's tight shirt fitted him well, and how his hands were soft… Ron's question stopped his wondering thoughts.

"So what have you been up to lately, can't be too fun in this drafty old place" tilting his head as he spoke.

Harry answered with a flick of his wand in the direction of a teapot behind Ron's head. Waiting a second for an answer, Ron about jumped out his skin as the pot exploded.

"What in hell did you do and you could have warned me" he yelled out from under the table. Harry wasn't sure if he was yelling out of surprise or a loss of hearing. Popping up from underneath he was still yelling "You're going to have teach me that"

For the first time in the time he has been at dark old house, he smiled full heartedly. He really missed his friends, 'maybe I should have been less involved with spell books and more involved with everyone, they're suffering to'. All his diligence though had been for them, to be as powerful as Dumbledore and Voldemort, even stronger. They were the reason why he was working so hard to become better.

"So when is the wedding postponed till?" Harry asked

"Well… next week, I am guessing, but if they're willing to just take away a persons vacation, it must be big enough where dad might ask Bill to keep it off until things cool down"

'Just enough time for me to do a bit more training before I head to the Burrow'

He realized they haven't once talked about Hermione, and it would be kind of rude for him not to ask the boyfriend if she was good or not. "How is Hermione?"

"She fine, since her parents are muggles they're stay with us at the Burrow" his smile went away for a moment. "Actually any muggle born, or orphan witches and wizards are now suppose to live with a wizarding family until the war is over, the ministry has made it voluntary choice… but there is a problem with that, dad applied for both you and Hermione to live with us, but Scrimgour himself sent a letter saying we couldn't have you… someone else applied"

Ron and Harry looked as Arthur Weasly came bounding in carrying a VCR, bowler hat almost falling off his head.

* * *

Lucius watched his son walk in to the office head bowed, he never liked his treatment of his son, but it was necessary to keep up appearances. Sitting down opposite his father he waited to be talked to.

"Draco, as you know, you are kidnapped at the current moment, and we are soon about to get a guest that can't see you until after your rescue" Draco almost smiled at his fathers way of sarcasm, though he still had no idea who the guest was. He assumed it was some orphaned Death Eaters child meant for grooming.

"Why does no one know whose coming besides you and the minister… not even you know who knows…?" Lucius jumped out of his seat stopping his son mid-sentence. Pointing his wand at a light on the ceiling he uttered a few syllables.

A purple light flooded the room, making everything had an indigo hue. Sitting down again before speaking "What did I tell you, never talk about what's going on unless the silence is on until the secret keeper is put into play. I have everything prepared, right when he comes I will have a secret keeper and only two people will be told besides the family and the guest as to where we are, Voldemort and Scrimgour"

Draco flinched at hearing his father say the name, when ever the silencer was up, his father blatantly used Voldemort's name. He was never sure why he did it, either out of defiance or out of not caring what happened. "Who is coming father? What's so important that even Voldemort can't know?"

"Something that I made an unbreakable vow for, and when you find out who it is you can't tell Voldemort, and I will hold you to that." Standing up he picked up his cane, and walked to the door of the office. Opening it he gestured to the boy to leave. "I have a meeting this afternoon, go to your room and don't leave it till I get back and I am greeted, when I am in here in this office once I send a house elf to you" He finished off as Draco sullenly left.

"Harry! Good to see you, I have a wonderful object here that I don't know how to use, can you show me" Arthur exclaimed as he plopped the VCR in front of Harry. "I think it's called a Sony, it has that written on several places." He stated while pointing to several words on it.

"It's called a VCR, it's used with tapes that can be played on a television" Harry said, while pushing the eject button on the far right. When tape spewed out of the opening Arthur jumped in asking question after question, pointing here and there.

"I stuck a thing into this VCR that I think you called a tape, if that's what the little black box was called, and it does that every time I try and get it out, so I just put the stuff back in" He said, poking at the brown tape. "You said it showed stuff on a television, where can I get one?" Right when Harry opened his mouth to answer, the eldest Weasley slapped his forehead almost yelled out, "Ohhh I almost forgot, and we've to get going." He said while running out of the room, then sticking his head back in to say "well come on".

Still in a daze, Harry followed Ron out the door, down the hallway, to the front door. Mr. Weasley stopped and held the handle for a second, then turned towards Harry. "Harry, I am not sure why the ministry has put in effect these lawsbut they have modified the laws concerning ones coming of age … they have set it that a wizard under the age twenty must be with a wizarding family…"

Harry thought it made perfect sense, the law made sure young wizards weren't able to be picked off one by one, either joining Voldemort or murdered for not becoming a mindless zombie controlled by the psycho. Stepping out on the stairs, he saw they had several limos waiting, several Aurors were circling overhead. 'This will be an interesting day' was the first thought that popped in his head.

After they were all safely packed away in the ministry's limos, things went pretty smooth. Arthur talked with an Auror next to him, and Harry and Ron talked about Quaditch and the new spells Harry had learned recently. Ron really laughed when Harry turned his skin green with a camouflage spell, since the limo's interior was a forest green. Quickly changing himself back with a counter spell he sat there telling his friend about some of the other spells in his new arsenal. Demonstrations of his spells always got a laugh out Ron, but he never showed him his more dangerous spells. Arriving at the ministry, the trio disembarked for the Minister office.

Harry noticed the different atmosphere the Ministry had since the attack. Grim were all the faces there, not any of them smiling, like everything had gone grey. Slipping a lemon sherbert out of his pocket, he stuck it in his mouth. Ever since Dumbledore's death, he won't go anywhere without them, they comforted him. Still sucking on the sherbert, he watch Ron and Mr.Weasley basically shriveled up just being in the grey atmosphere, he then wondered how different he look, maybe not in a good mood but sucking on a lemon sherbert not paying attention to anything. He wanted nothing more to start humming when he had one of these in his mouth. He next got out some chocolate and put it in his mouth and just let it melt, still waiting for the minister.

Knowing the current minister, the wait was probably an intimidation tactic. The silence of the place was deafening, besides the occasional foot steps, there was no sound, not one person talked. The secretary, got up and said "Harry Potter, he will see you now" directing them to the door and opening for them. Grabbing the back of Ron's shirt she pulled him back, scolding him as she went "You are not allowed in there, please have a seat" emphasizing seat as she pushed him down on the couch.

Taking in the surroundings, Harry looked at how cold everything was, not anything had a hint of warmth. Sitting in some chairs provided for them, Harry and Mr. Weasley waited patiently for Scrimgour. Taking off his hat, Mr. Weasley stood up and said his greetings, and sat back down, fumbling with his hat the entire time.

"I am sure you know the reason why I have called you here" stated the lion like man

"Minister please, I had requested for Harry's stay with our family even before the law was finished"

"Yes, but this is a very tricky matter, the chosen one in an undefended house, with less than reputable assets"

"Sir if you may…" Mr. Weasley was interrupted by Scrimgour

"There is little to discuss, I have a family chosen, he's considered a hero, and he has even done an Unbreakable Vow." Pausing for a moment he picked up a letter and handed it to Mr. Weasley. "A secret keeper has been set, and I am having Aurors make sure the whole place is secure before anything takes place. Here is your wonderful host now Harry" gesturing towards the door. Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head, his breath caught in his chest

"If you stare at me long enough you'll find I make a better door than a window" Lucius said with a sneer.

* * *

Wow, well there is that chapter! I hope it was better than my last chapter. Please review, I need all the criticism I can get to help improve my writing.

As always I dedicated this to Jordon


	3. Concerto of Agony

**Sadistic Fever **

My oh my, Ok so lately I've been feeling like a pregnant woman, yes hot flashes, strange food cravings, morning sickness, mood swings, and it's like. I would be afraid if I was a chick, because then I would have the second baby Jesus on the way, hmmm maybe I have the anti-Christ on the way (I would bet a gay 17 year old boy would be the one to deliver that little parcel). If anyone has some curry with lamb chunks, I would be most obliged if you gave me some and some cookies… and some onions… ok there's lots of things I am craving.

**Dedicated to a Close friend, he is my inspiration! Not Jordon though he still has my utmost respect** (Even if he doesn't know it…)

**Shadow DarknessDragon: **Thanks for Reviewing a second time, sorry about the hyperventilating part, used the first word that popped in my head. As for the morbidness, I'll try to at least get a nice morbid part in next chapter… yes, yes (screams manically then grabs a pint of ice cream). Yeah, I said I was just cutting back, yeah; I don't plan to get rid of my morbid ways. Ohhh one more thing, explain that thing about the Minister in your next review… I didn't quite get it. I'll work on the morbidness next chapter don't you fret.

**Mistress of Muses: **Hey, I know you; yeah I work on the co-op story at home, and this one at school, because all the file of this story is here. No worries, I am in odd mood too (I am now hungry for oysters, yes in less then 3 minute of writing I have another craving). Thank you so much for being kind… I need to get better

**Victor:** Hey thanks for Reviewing, I'll try and make it less confusing for ya.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but every character and plot and all that good stuff is owned by the godliness J.K. Rowling (feel free to use anything I write J.K.)

WARNINGS: Yaoi (guy/guy) content, pairings Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. OotP Spoiler as well as HBP through 1-4.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Concerto of Agony **

"No!" Harry was at a loss for words, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Please Harry…" Scrimgour said in a surprisingly calm voice before he was cut off.

"No" Harry stated again like a petulant child, finally his brain kicked in. "I will not live with that murdering bastard"

Scrimgour opened his mouth, but was cut off even before he could get off a word. "I am not a murderer, I am a very nice man if you get to know me" Lucius voiced in a lucid tone. Walking over to Harry, he placed a hand on the back of the chair. Harry wasn't sure if he was trying to get a rise out of him by coming close or was just being bold. Looking over at Arthur, Lucius gave a smile that was either very kind or antagonizing "Arthur, how nice to see you, it's been some time" pulling back his robes slightly, he gracefully put his hand out, his smile continuing to beam.

Harry's stomach turned as Arthur accepted the handshake hesitantly. He wasn't sure what Lucius was doing, but it didn't seem right. This amiable, almost kind, Lucius was sickening, contrasted to the previous noble he remembered, from the first time they met. 'This isn't right' was the first thought that snaked in and around his head. Scrimgour just sat there staring at the interactions between the two fathers before he got up and started to speak "If you please Arthur, I'll need a word, with these two alone. Besides you still have work today, I saw your son outside, take him home before coming back, the letter will inform you basically of everything". Sitting back down Scrimgour, watched over his hands as everyone's goodbyes unfolded.

"Harry, I'll see ya soon, no worries, we'll get all this worked out in the end" said in a firm tone, he then turned to Lucius "good talking to you Lucius, and I will contact you soon." Harry just sat in silence as everyone betrayed him, this wasn't right to him; he knew Lucius was playing everyone like a fiddle. He watched as two old enemies basically displayed they were good friends and nothing of this was wrong. He felt like he should speak but he waited, because he knew if he did speak, he would blow up. The smirk underneath Scrimgour's beard was obvious, like he knew Harry hated what was happening, and this was just some little game.

Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder he said something that calmed Harry down quite a bit, because at that point Harry needed encouragement "Everything will be alright, I'll try and get this all worked out, but in the mean time just try and go with the flow". Arthur left without much display, he just watched as Lucius took the seat Mr. Weasley had just sat in. "Shall we get on with business then?" asked a very calm Scrimgour. That didn't seem right either to Harry, it was as if everything was like a broken top, wobbling about and he had no idea where it would go. Scrimgour presented paper work to Lucius, who flipped through it reading some lines more carefully than others. "It's all the paper work to be the permanent guardian of Mr. Harry Potter here" he said it so blandly as if it were nothing, but to Harry; it was the thing that set him off.

"This is beyond belief, I can't believe you would let someone like him, a known supporter of Voldemort, be the guardian of me" Scrimgour flinched at the name Voldemort, but Lucius was unaffected. Out of his chair he was walking towards the door completely in a rage when something he heard stopped him in his tracks. He wanted Dumbledore alive at this moment more than ever, he would never have allowed this meeting to have even gone this far. Lucius would probably still be in Azkaban, and for some reason he felt Scrimgour was taking a side he felt was now winning.

"My son is a captive of these wonderful Death Eaters, I know you and me have not been on good terms, but understand that's the reason why I accepted to do this, to make up for everything between all this absurd fighting." Harry heard no lies in his voice as he said this, the eyes showed nothing though. It was the next line however that convinced him he should at least try and work with this. "My son's wound had fully been healed when he was taken away, he still has a scar, you both have a scar from something that could have killed you, that was enough to make me realize you and my son are not so different" Harry knew that Draco left of his own accord, but he remembered the way Draco acted right before Dumbledore was killed, the fear on the boy's face. The day when he cast that damned spell was also burned in his memory, the tears that were welling up in Draco's eyes, how Draco looked at those moments were forever burned into his mind and made Harry's heart skip a beat.

Somewhat calmed down, he took a seat across from the Minister, Harry still didn't know what was different about him, but the Minister seemed 'not all there'. Barely listening to the conversation, Harry got out another piece of candy out of his sweet filled pocket; slipping the butterbeer barrel in his mouth without anyone noticing. Everything seemed surreal to him. Here he was sitting and listening to people who he knew didn't have the best interests of him in mind, 'here I am listening to two men who have shown nothing but contempt for me, and saying where I am going to live for the next three years, and I am taking it sitting down!'. That sounded so wrong in his mind yet, for some reason very right. Shivering about his own thoughts he sat there quietly still sucking on his butterbeer flavor candy. 'What will they come up with next? Well, it's a better idea than Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.' he thought sarcastically. Snapping out of his thoughts he found a stack paper shoved under his nose.

"Sign this please, and you can then go with Mr. Malfoy" Scrimgour gruffly stated, continuing to push the papers further at him. He read over some of the lines but it was all just little formalities that made his head hurt; he took a deep breath trying to come up with a way out of this. The smell of the dusty office brought no ideas, though the oak wood smell made him take another deep intake of the warm homey sent. Taking his wand out, he then decided it was best he went along with their plan, either which way he'd find out if it was a trap, which he'd defeat, or they really were looking out for him. Deciding it was a win, win plan; he pointed the wand to the paper and made his magical signature. This wand signature was another thing he had learned while studying at the mansion, it always amazed him how it basically burned on to the paper. With raised eye brows he watched something he rarely saw, "Well our business is complete, I will see you in a month's time to see how everything is going" the Minister muttered, not sure what to say about someone who hadn't taken the ministry's course on how to wand scribe.

Lucius and Scrimgour got up and shook hands. Lucius was about out the door before he turned around, "You're coming right now you know, so please hurry up" Lucius snapped, turning again so quickly his robes flourished about him. Harry hesitantly left, with out much to discuss he followed his new guardian, head down, it seemed like he was still a child. Lucius came to a halt at a door, 'Private leaving area'. "This is what those who have contributed to the ministry, it's all based on status here; this will be your first time in this room won't it?" As he opened the door Harry almost gasped out loud. The chaos that lay before them would astound anyone who first saw it.

Harry couldn't even call it a room. It had no floors or walls, it was just a swirling mass of color, intertwined with darkness and instant streaks of solid clear that reflected with some of the light that seemed to come out of nowhere and yet everywhere. Lucius stepped right on into the nothingness. The place was endless yet seemed like you could walk right into a barrier the next step you take. There was just a faint amount of sound, like the constant whirl of wind, with the small amount of water trickling and crystals tinkling down. Harry just stood there awestruck, while Lucius walked to the center of the room.

"Hurry get in." he said in a harsh tone, snapping the seventeen year old out of thought. His first step he took made him stumble; walking in the room was different, kind of like walking on sand. Trying to gain his balance, he took a few steps closer to Lucius, and then fell. The older man stepped forward, grabbed the back of his shirt and stood him up, then in a softer tone than Harry had ever heard come from his new guardian "It will get better as we move, this method takes getting use to, but it's the safest way for us right now, you're going to have to hold on to my arm, this place will take you to where your magical field is attuned to, so if you let go you'll be walking directly back to the ministry, or somewhere worse, as long as you're touching me and I am leading, it'll take us to Malfoy Manor" Harry didn't like the sound of other wizard's tone when he said 'worse', therefore deciding it was best to listen to him, he grabbed on to the arm Lucius held out.

Looking back, Harry saw that there wasn't a door there anymore, and that there was no turning back. He felt his wand in his pocket while still holding to Lucius' arm. It felt odd to Harry being helped by someone he loathed. When he felt the tug of arm he started walking, and he instantly felt the change in the way things felt easier to walk on, and after about tree minutes it felt as if walking on firm rubber. As they walked things started shaping into some notable objects like a tree, but they weren't quite all there, still just swirling masses of color. Every thing didn't seem to change places; it just got clearer as to what it was.

"The way this works is very different than typical travel, usually it takes ten minutes to get places, but it depends on how well you're linked with the place, it goes around defenses" Harry found it interesting to listen to him talk with out motive, it seemed almost fatherly.

Things popped into existence, which disoriented Harry slightly. Looking around he took in his surroundings. They were standing on the inside of a gated court yard, right in front of a huge ornately carved granite door, with no way to open it from the looks of it. The door was oddly decorated, it depicted a huge fight, one side being dragons and serpents, the other side was demonic in nature, and people in the middle were fleeing towards the dragons for protection. Rose bushes, roses all different colors, were perfectly trimmed and encircled the entire area, with an opening that lead to other parts of the seemingly endless court yard. The thing that caught Harry's attention though was the fountain behind them. The fountain obviously made for this family; at the center were two dragons battling, one spraying fire, and the other water, which hit each other causing steam which sprawled out to cause a warm mist everywhere. Water pours out from the tips of their wings and tails into the pool, which its rim was a huge rendition of a snake coiling around the base.

Lucius took a deep breath then said under it "Coming home never gets old." Regally he regained his composure and took a step on to the stairs leading up to the great doors, and with each step it opened slightly more. Turning around at the top, he looked down at the awed teenager, articulating the sentence "Come on boy, we have to get you settled in."

Snapping out of his reverie, he took one more glance over the landscape before ascending the stairs. Going through the doors to his new life, he was greeted to a great hall with red carpet and all. About forty house elves lining the red carpet, heads bowed. Lucius walk forward, motioning Harry to move with him. "These are the head house elves; they greet every member of the family, and from now on, expect this every time you arrive, because you are now considered a part of this house. They will be dismissed once you reach those doors." he said while pointing to a large rosewood doorway, typical dragon and snake motif carved into it, "and tell them some new tasks to complete or just say 'dismissed'".

Stopping at the door he spoke the new instructions "This right here is the Harry Potter, he'll be staying here for a while as you already know, I will assume everything is prepared for him, and I expect everyone to treat him as a Malfoy." Pointing to a house elf in the right column of the green little dudes and dudettes (A/N I had the urge to add that in, sorry for the inconvenience). "This will be your personal house elf, her name is Diuma (de-u-ma for all you pronunciation fools, I love you all) ask her for anything you need. She'll show you to your room now."

At this point Harry was sick of all this, grabbing the arm of man who had so rudely entered his life suddenly. His suspicion got the best of him so he just burst out, "What the fuck are you doing, why are you doing this? And what reassurance do I have that you're not with Voldemort?" The look in Lucius's eyes was enough to tell him he had already crossed into a place where there was no turning back and that asking now was like teasing a lion in his own den.

"Watch your tongue boy. My reasons we shall talk about later tonight during dinner." at this point he was walking towards the doors. Stopping for a second as he reached for the handle, he looked over his shoulder and said something that really made Harry think, "As for Voldemort, if this was his plan, wouldn't he been prepared to attack you once you first got here? Even with the Aurors searching this place, I could easily hide all operations in my house. The better question is why did the Ministry place you here with me?"

Opening the doors he walked into a huge dinning hall, and the doors shut automatically behind him. Just like that, all the other house elves, besides Diuma, popped out of room. Standing there he had no clue what to do, he wasn't sure if he should go after Lucius and demand answers or to just go to his rooms, which he had no idea where they were. He decided the best idea was neither; he needed something to clear his cluttered head. The first thought that came to mind was to explore the huge mansion. Taking a little journey around the place would take his mind off things and maybe he'd find something to do besides just standing around in the foyer. Fixing his sights on the house elf near him who, with her hands together in front of her, she stared back at him intently. Deciding he'd get to know her later he asked her a quick question, "Are there any rules I should know about before going around here?"

Taking in the question, she stared into his eyes for a moment as if trying to figure out something then spoke in a squeaky but at the same time gruff voice, "The only rules that one must adhere to while in the manor is..." she paused for a moment, this house elf was different from the others, he wasn't sure if he liked that fact yet or not, "No entering the Master's study without his permission, and one must always dine with the family, dinner begins at seven sharp, and for you; you may not leave beyond the gates of the manor…not like you could". This house elf was definitely different, she acted more like a human nanny than a typical house elf. "There is also the fact that if you can't get into a place, then you shouldn't be there, such as the most private rooms much like Narcissa's observatory."

Taking a piece of taffy out of his pocket, he chewed it for a minute then swallowed. 'Where to begin, where to begin...' looking around. There were several doors on either side of the great hall, and several more up above around the catwalk that stairs lead up to. Thinking now that wondering around aimlessly was a bad idea considering that fifty rooms in this place would be like a tip to an iceberg and he might get lost in the process. Deciding to ask might be a better idea, "So... uh is there anything fun to do around here?"

She looked at him strangely, like fun wasn't in her vocabulary "Define fun sir".

Harry shook his head 'guess it really isn't in her vocabulary'. Thinking about it for a second, he came up with the best way to ask. "What would Malfoy do?" Then it struck him there were multiple Malfoys in this house.

Obviously picking up what he meant without much trouble, she responded in a monotone voice. "Master Draco likes to do many things, unless you were talking about Master Lucius, would you like a list?"

"I would" he said, not quite understanding how this creature was truly different than the typical house elf like Dobby.

Putting a hand in the air she started naming off several things a finger popping up with each suggestion, "Quidditch, Swimming, sleeping, reading in the libraries, sparring."

It didn't take long for Harry to choose, reading was one of his favorite activities, he thought about Quidditch, but he wasn't in a really energetic mood. He had forgotten that in a place like this of course there would be a library. "Can you take me to the library?"

"Which one sir?"

He realized that she had said libraries not library. "How many Libraries are there?"

"Eleven not including the dungeon library, and Master Lucius's private library." she stopped for a moment as if she wasn't telling him everything then moved on to list the different kinds, "The ten libraries are based on the topic: Wizarding literature, Muggle literature, Herbology and gardening, potions with built in potions lab, Culinary arts complete with kitchen, spell books, Wizarding history, Muggle history, Innate Magic's, the Malfoy house Library ,and Master Draco's personal Library but that's open to everyone welcome in the manor."

Harry was surprised that there was two divisions set up for muggles. He knew from the moment he heard it, that Draco's was the one he wanted to go to. "Can you take me to Draco's?"

Walking up the left flight of stair she turned to him and waited for him, he moved quickly to follow. Taking her time she opened the door and started walking, winding her way through the corridors. Amazed at how well she navigated this fortress, Harry was always a few steps behind, and easily distracted by some of the things he saw in the hall. Several paintings caught his eye, instinctively she always told him about a painting they passed if he was interested. Then they came to a door with two statues of Draco. One being his typical stance with his arms across his chest, the other with him in dueling stance.

Harry let out a small snort of laughter at the obvious dramatic flair put into this place. "What is this place?" he asked while putting a hand on one of the statues feeling its smooth surface.

"This is the entrance to Draco's wing of the house, everything from here on is Draco's, and your bedroom will be in this wing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why" He said while adjusting the broach on his robes. Shifting the cloak slightly to the left, he undid the chain holding it. Throwing it on the bed he turned back to the mirror to see her come up behind him.

"No I don't, you're hiding something from the most powerful wizard in the world, a man who frequently comes here." She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her chin on his shoulder. Their eyes connected in the mirror for a second before Lucius started unbuttoning his robes. Taking a deep intake of his scent she closed her eyes then contented tone whispered "Either which ever way this war will turn out, our family is safe no matter the outcome of this war, why jeopardize that?"

"Because, I have failed to do the right thing for the last time" pushing her arms off him, he started to pace back and forth. Moving directly at her he put his hands on her waist, putting his face so close to hers that she could smell his sweet breath "please Narcissa, have faith in me, I've let too many people die already, this boy's parents have died because I didn't stop it and he has no where safe left to go, not only have I invoked the Fidelius charm for his protection, I have even made an unbreakable vow for this, there is no turning back and you're just going to have to trust me, besides how long did you plan on acting like stuck up aristocrats out side of this house" he said while letting his lips brush against hers in a teasing way.

She pulled back, the notion of ending the conversation there was not what she wanted. "I have faith in you, but what if this gets out of hand, what if Draco becomes another orphan because you took a risk? With Dumbledore dead, the war is looking in favor of the Dark Lord, the Ministry has very little leadership, I am almost certain that Scrimgour is only going with this plan because he feels that what you're doing is a win-win situation, if Harry dies then it will improve his favor with the Dark Lord or he doesn't and Harry is safe he gains points with the good wizarding world"

"I am aware of the consequences, but Draco is in the safety of his home, with two of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world, the one who survived the deadliest curse nearby, and Severus the potion god barely any distance from here in case anything happens wrong" Unbuttoning his pants, he let them fall down before taking them off completely. "Now that Dumbledore is dead, there is no leader of side of good, leaving us in a predicament that leaves factions vying for power, while Voldemort has everyone whipped back into shape and has everything progressing quicker than the other side".

At this point the blond woman had already let her silken bath robe fall off her shoulders that now lie around her feet. "So where does that leave us? In that weird strange number of three that you, oh so, love?" saying it in a seductive tone as she slide back onto the bed.

Nodding as he eyed the woman he loved. "Three, best number besides in the bed, that burden has always resided on the number two". Raising his eyebrow to the beauty that awaited him.

She laughed while shaking her head. "You and your numbers, just shut up and get over here you sexy beast" pointing her finger at him and dragging it towards her self very slowly.

Throwing his robes to one side he jumped on the bed standing over her. "It's been a while hasn't it"

"Stop stalling, we're both rusty" she screamed playfully pushing his legs out from under him.

(A/N I stopped here because well, lets leave lovely married couple alone while for their first time since he has gotten back, besides I am not sure if I could pull off a strait sex scene yet, and I am not sure if would allow it. I want to hear YOUR opinions in your reviews if I should extend it the next time)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't there anywhere else you can put me, maybe in a guest wing?" Harry stammered.

"Sorry sir, Master Lucius made it specifically clear he wanted you in this wing, your bed room is prepared in this wing, and will be to your liking I am sure" she said calmly.

"Fine, this party is already weird enough, next thing you'll tell me is you're going to throw cans of string cheese at me" he said pretentiously

Ignoring his mumbling she continued to tell him something he had forgot about "Sir, you have none of your stuff with you since you had an abrupt arrival, Master Lucius has already had clothes bought for you, but I am sure you'll want everything back in your possession , but until then, every thing is already for your stay"

Harry noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, but like Hogwarts he had already learned not to worry about all things in a place where he was sure he wouldn't understand everything. So taking in his surroundings, he looked up at the statues again. 'Might as well accept the fact, I might be here for a while, I better get used to it' he thought while touching the statue one more time, enjoying the warmth of the stone, which has been bathed in the light shining through the huge windows for hours. It was at that point occurred to him, "It's not raining..." he mumbled under his breath.

"The weather around the Manor is connected to the will and mood of the family, seems like everyone is pretty happy then" He realized he better keep everything in his head considering how well her hearing was.

"Shall we continue?" Diuma asked.

He noticed she too looked down the hallway; maybe he was right about there being something down there.

"Sure, I am starting to get a bit hungry; can you take me to the dinning hall instead?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So what are you going to do" she said floating next to him. He looked at her in the mirror, and just look back into the basin. "I know what your thinking, and it's true, you really need to talk to me" he looked up about to say something but then it was all gone in a swirl. Placing him in a place where the next words sent a shiver down his back._

"_I am very happy with your performance tonight; though you're lucky Severus was there to help." Voldemort said, wrapping his tongue around every word creating a reptilian resonance. Draco stood, doing nothing, watching as the cold hand wrapped around the wand at his side. As it pointed directly at him the face changed from that of the dark lord to that of Harry Potter, with the corpse of the wizened old form of Dumbledore at his feet. Draco turned to run but couldn't. Looking into the cold eyes of someone who struck more fear in him than anyone else, everything went black. After that all he heard was "Sectumsempra"_

Waking with a jolt, he felt the sheets clinging to him with moisture. Draco wiped off his forehead which was dripping with a chilled sweat. The sun was still visible through the curtains, but it didn't matter. He preferred to sleep during the day; it meant less people bother him while he was awake. He look at the mirror that was opposite the bed, he saw someone he barely recognized, someone that didn't look well. He knew though this was the best he had looked in weeks. He had started eating again and his nightmares were getting better. A slight hint of a scar still remained from the spell that happened almost two months before.

The dream still plagued him though, and he didn't know why. Draco took a second to calm down and try to place his thoughts on something besides his dream, but nothing took hold. He pushed his face against his pillow and took three deep breaths before sleep overtook him again. This time the dream was pleasant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand, you know this is the most dangerous game you've played Lucius" puzzling out plans was not his strong point, especially with a man like Lucius who lived for it. Though some might have called him a genius, he knew that to be only academically and technically, though when it came to putting it to good use it wasn't exactly where his strengths began. Lucius on the other hand was the epitome of a genius on all grounds, not only academically perfect, he was also a genius of life and making things work for him.

"I know exactly what I am doing, it's just a matter of pulling it off that's the problem." pausing at random places as he scanned over parts of a spell book. Making small notations on the edge of the pages, not exactly paying full attention to Severus. Shutting the spell book abruptly, he looked directly at the man who had been like a younger brother to him for as long as he can remember, and spoke softly in reassuring tone "All the winning cards are in our hand if we play this right, I know you are having doubts, but have no fear I have very little doubt that if anything happens, you will be not found out by the snake, you're safe." Turning and grabbing another grimoire from a pile to the right and he started going through it like the previous books that lay in a pile to the left of him Severus opened his mouth to speak then shut it, several times, then just sat quietly staring at painting above the fire.

"Dumbledore's death will not be in vain, you do know that right Severus" He said knowing what was running through his best friend's mind. "Look, surprise is our best advantage, frankly my son was forced into position where he would have had to kill Dumbledore or die himself, and you saved him and you for die if you had tried to save him, even if it was a horrible loss of life, this is war." Dipping an ebony quill into an ink pot at his and places a few notes in the edges of the book before returning to the conversation. "I am not sure if I could have done it Severus, killing a paragon of ethics and virtue" Severus opened his mouth and but was interrupted. "I know Narcissa forced you into it, which she was acting irrationally, but I have to thank you for saving my son from doing such an abomination, besides I think Dumbledore knew it was coming it, and probably was already prepared to give his life for his students"

The words came to an uncomfortable halt for Severus, so he just sat there taking sips of his tea, hoping that Lucius wouldn't continue down the uncomfortable topic. His thoughts shift to his personal problems and he kinda faded off into the fruity scent of the tea.

"How goes the man hunt?" Lucius questioned over his book.

It always surprised him that Lucius knew what he was thinking about, Lucius studied people and knew what they were thinking with out legimency, then again this could have been one of the great Lucius ice breakers. He paused to consider the question, and guessed at how much the every puzzling wizard across from him knew. The truth was his only way out. "Well considering that I am wanted by few on the either side, and that the dark lord has forbid any homosexuals to be what they are, that or death. I am likely to be a lonely old codger for life"

"Don't think that, you will find the right man, the hateful things with this entire war will end and then your life will blossom into a flower almost too beautiful to look at" Snape grimaced at the sickening image Lucius painted. Slamming the grimoire shut he got up in a flurry, and grabbed another book off the stack he hadn't looked through yet. "Well Narcissa should be out of her bath by now, and I think we could both use a bit of lunch"

"I think I'll stay here, I am not in the mood for Narcissa" Snape said in disgust.

Lucius looked at him and chuckled, "suit your self" he came to a halt at the door "then ask your elf for something, I want fix my self something for my self so I might be a while"

They walked quickly down the hall; rounding the corner they spotted what had made the movement. There was a young looking house elf, which was looking at them with large blinking eyes. Diuma snapped her hand across the face of the other house elf without any warning and start shouting, "Groxxy, what did I tell you, you are to be in the kitchen waiting when your needed" turning to Harry "this right here is one of you other assistant elves, though only for your nutritional needs"

"But I ams here because I'ms needed, heard the ringing in my head, hungry he must be" Groxxy said in a snappy but high voice. "sos the new mastur should givies me request"

Harry looked curiously at the strange little creature. "I am confused, what am I suppose to do?"

Diuma sighed out in frustration "You tell him what you want to eat and he'll take the order to the kitchen, and have the order brought to you wherever you are"

"Anything?" Harry like this prospect, he always did have strange craving sometimes so this would be nice. "I don't know what I want right now, can you come back in a few minutes"

"yes Master, Master Lucius says you can join him for lunch in the family kitchen"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was walking through a hedge maze, he was late he could feel it and he was lost. He finally came to a path of rainbow colored flower petals. He started running as fast as he could along the path. He came to the end of it and out into the clearing. It was the front of Malfoy Manor, and it was bright for night. The moonlight gleamed softly off the water of the pouring fountain. He took a seat on the edge to rest and enjoy himself while he waited. He looked deep into the water and was amazed for some reason at what was shimmering back at him. It was himself, only much to his surprise healthy and content looking. He touched his face tracing the line where his scar should be, finding it smooth and non-existent. He saw a dark figure in the shimmering water, he wanted to look back to see who it was. He was there to meet this person, he knew them but didn't. When the arms embraced him he just fell back into the warmth, knowing he was safe. The dark figure said softly into his ear "I am right here"._

"_So that's what you want is it" Moaning Myrtle squealed. She floated right next to him and looked at him through the mirror, smirking she stated"So you want someone that will hold you". She spun up in the air and squealed again "You are cute, cheesy but cute"_

This time he woke up slowly, and content. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He didn't know why Moaning Myrtle kept appearing in his dreams, but it for some reason comforted him that he had someone out there who understood him.

He liked this room, of all rooms in the house it was one that was the nicest to sleep in, plain, dark and quiet. The best thing about this room was the fact of who it belonged to, Abraxas Malfoy. He wasn't exactly sweet, and he died when he was five, but he was still always softer to Draco than anyone else. Weird thing was that he never used this room except when he stayed. Abraxas liked to travel, it's the reason why he got Dragon Pox and died from it. When he was infected he too far away from any hospitals and died before he could even get to a place that had proper treatment.

He looked over, on the nightstand there was a tray with a glass of fresh watermelon juice and a plate of sugar cookies. He was really glad to have the elves look after him; they were always there if his parents weren't. Taking a cookie, he ate it quickly then washed it down with the watermelon juice. He loved watermelon juice, because it was soft without too much flavor but not too little. Lying back down, he enjoyed the rest of the day in a peaceful dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa was sitting at a small table near a huge bay window, sipping on a cup of coffee. She took a long swig looking over the rim of the cup at her husband, who was in a flurry of cooking. She sat down the cup and circled her finger around the rim while looking out the window. "Do you think he'll come?"

He looked up at her, continuing to cut the green bell peppers without stopping for a second. "Possibly, I hope he will" having diced the peppers he scrapped them into a glass bowl and moved to dicing some tomatoes before he spoke again. "There's questions that he wants answered, besides I bet he hasn't eaten at all today" Turning the chicken strips, he poured the peppers and tomatoes in the skillet. "So I think we a have a good chance of him showing up"

"Did my crop turn out nicely?" Narcissa asked when she saw him stirring the skillet.

"Perfect, even better than last time and that time I didn't think they could get better even with your skilled hand" he said while smirking.

"Stop that annoying flattery, it may have gotten me when we first met, but you're spreading it on too thick" She took another sip of her coffee and looked out the window towards the garden then back to her husband. "you are not as cute as you were back then, but I suppose they were a good crop though so I'll let it slide."

"A bit of flattery never hurt anyone, besides I know you still like it" He took a noodle out of a boiling pot of water and tasted it. "Done" Hearing loud footsteps he turned to the door and leaned on the marble counter as Harry came bursting into the small kitchen/coffee room.

"Ok I am here and this time I want answers, now!" Harry yelled.

"Just in time for our guest too" Lucius said smirking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus shifted his body so he rested horizontally in the chair so he was more comfortable. His mind wondered to the person he had been think about since he had last seen him. Remus Lupin had been on his mind since that night when Sirius Black had returned from his exile. He didn't want to admit it, but the situation just made him want to help the werewolf. Here he was trying not to think about someone that probably hated his guts, but just couldn't stop and fantasize about the situation.

He jumped up; he had to get out of this house. He wrote a small note and left it on the table next to Lucius's chair.

_Sorry I couldn't stay, I needed to get out. I need to go see my father, so I'll be missing dinner which is good thing I believe considering who will be joining you, but I bet you knew that I wouldn't come anyway. _

_Severus_

He fingered the locket around his neck; he hoped that he made the right choice that night. Deciding that it was best that he left this here for tonight. He leaned down and wrote a P.S. At the bottom of the note.

_P.S. Give this locket to Harry at the dinner tonight it might help straighten things out._

Taking the Locket off he dropped it on the note. He tightly clutched his shawl draped over him. He opened the door, and it felt as if maybe Lucius's plan would be what opened the door for him to happier life. With that moment of fleeting hope he commenced his walk to a safe place to Apparate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know what I saw, it was Malfoy's dad"

"Well it's possible that Harry was put with the Malfoys, but why" questioned Hermione while she work on her gift for Fleur and Bill's wedding. "the better question might be though, how is Harry taking it, I mean I haven't even seen him since we left school" She stopped and grabbed some more thread before starting to embroider again. "How did he look?"

"Like the Hogwarts Express had hit him, he looked as if he had barely been eating" Ron said with concern. "I sent pig with a letter to him, so hopefully he gets it" Ron said.

He fell into the armchair that was near Hermione and watched as she worked on the 'something blue' for the wedding. "You think he'll be able to come to the wedding?"

"I don't think Harry would miss it even if there was an emergency" she set down the handkerchief and got up. "lets go eat I am sure he'll come if he can, and he'll send us a letter soon I am sure"

As they came down the stairs Mrs. Weasley was in her cooking Frenzy. She turned as they walked down the stairs and in a hushed strained voice she spoke with such anger "I am going to kill that Fleur if she tries one more time to help me4 in the kitchen."

As she said that the Phlegm filled maiden came gliding in as she always did. "Ohhh I am so sworry about 'Arry not being here, Arthur told us all he wouldn't be coming right away" Fleur sniffled as she wrapped them in a hug "I just hope he can make it to the wedding, it would mean a lot to Bill..." she trailed off and started sobbing.

"He'll be fine, he's a Weasley" Arthur said coming in behind. "Saint Mungo's said that he'll be fine for the wedding, and they said that with study they might be able to help make better remedies for that horrible plague which effects so many." The confidence in Arthur's voice put everyone at ease, as lately he seemed to be a pillar of strength for the entire family. The only one who took more responsibility on than Arthur was Charlie who had taken on the entire planning of the wedding and all the aspects of keeping everything running smoothly.

"How is Bill doing dad?" Ron said in a worried voice

"Pretty good considering" Arthur said while taking off his hat. "the full moon is hitting him hard, but he has a few more days before the waning helps any" He took a seat at the table which was already being stacked with food by Mrs. Weasley. "He is so happy that everything is going well with the wedding, though I have yet to tell him that Harry might not be coming" Shaking his head he took a sip of tea that was just set out. "Enough of this depressing business where's Charlie and Edan"

"Still working on the wedding plans, I swear those two are angels doing all the work. I am so glad they found each other" Mrs. Weasley stated as she sat down near her husband. "Ok lets eat everyone, we still have a lot to do, and me and your father are heading back to the ministry soon to contest this entire problem."

"Ron and Hermione, could you be dears and run the food on the counter out to the love birds" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"Sure thing mum" Ron said while grabbing the food and heading for the back door. "We'll be back in to get our food and we'll out here eating with Charlie" He yelled just before Hermione shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't know where he should start. "I want to know..." His voice trailed off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even realized that Narcissa had even gotten up, but what really surprised was how she had advanced on him so quickly. He found himself being lead without much resistance towards the table.

"lets not talk about that right now, you look famished and I am sure that you're stressed enough as is" She said in a soft tone sitting him down in a pulled out chair at the table. "Look we will discuss this all when we sit down for dinner tonight, but if you wish we'll give a few answers to some of your questions but first you have to eat"

Lucius set down a plate of food in front of him. Harry looked down at what seemed like an irresistible plate of food. Linguine topped with a creamy sauce with chicken, green bell peppers and tomatoes. He was hungry, after all the sandwich he had made earlier was one of the very few things he had eaten all week. 'why not, what's the harm in this' he took the fork and began to eat. He looked around to see both Narcissa and Lucius both staring at him intently.

"I made it my self, any good?" Lucius said with a smile. He almost spit up the food, but he didn't. Even though this entire scene disturbed Harry, he wasn't feeling the same malice he typically felt from Lucius. He would have thought there was poison in the food had he sensed anything wrong, but this was a different situation that his body felt like this was right. Lucius looked away in triumph "I'll take the silence as a complement"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked after he had swallowed

"We both thought that we might be able to help protect you better than anyone else." Narcissa said with out a pause.

"You may think us heartless less than human aristocrats, I know, but you have to trust us when we say the things we are saying right now" Lucius stated. "We're not as bad as you think"

"We won't lie to you, there are forces that mean to hurt you Harry, but we are not one of them" Narcissa says while taking another sip of the coffee. "I want you to treat this like your home, because right now you need to unwind before tonight, we'll discuss everything later this evening" She patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "So eat up and we'll talk about less important matters"

"How are you enjoying your stay with us?" Lucius asked sincerely.

"Confusing, I am still not sure why I am even sitting here with you to, no offense but I still don't trust you." Harry said after another full bite. The change of Lucius from the start of this crazy journey to this point has been so drastic Harry was at a lost for words. Going from so cold to so warm and kind didn't make sense, but Harry wasn't going to trust him just yet.

"Maybe you'll trust us tonight" Narcissa said.

After that there was plain silence and Harry just continued eating without a care, Lucius got and grab some for himself and Narcissa then they started eating themselves. Harry finished eating before them and so it was his turn to watch. Not surprisingly they were both eating in a very prim and proper way.

"Do you mind if I excuse myself" stating it more than asking.

Knowing that it was more snide than anything he countered with kindness, "Perfectly fine, please have fun here, we got almost everything that Draco wanted, so feel free to use anything around the manor" The stately man said. "if you need anything, Diuma will know where to find us ok?"

Harry got up and at that point, he was almost glad to be in this crazy circus. He moved to the door and turned to look at the people who would decide his future. "Thank you for the Lunch"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron sat in the newly transformed garden that Charlie and his new found lover had been working on since Bill got injured and infected. Edan had been helping Charlie cope with the entire ordeal, he kept his partner working on the wedding and he took time out of his own schedule to help. Their work showed, the place had been clear of all weeds and was now a lush paradise, with fountains and flowers decorating the entire area.

Ron looked at Edan, he look almost exactly like a Weasley except paler skin with no freckles and his hair was a much darker shade of red. He had a similar sense of style as Charlie although he was obviously the bottom in the relationship, but he was the emotional stability of the relationship. Today they both wore dragon leather pants Charlie was shirtless showing off his built body while Edan wore a light lavender silk shirt. Edan was walking around barefoot the garden commanding a few brownies as where he wanted the flowers to be placed.

Edan sat down lightly near his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "I swear if we have to loose our jobs making this the best wedding possible then I will never see another Dragon for the rest of my life".

"So how did you two hook up?" Ron asked between stuffing his face

Charlie rest his arm around Edan's neck and looked back "I happened upon this red headed fairy on the side of the Zugspitze while we were working with a Germanic Goretusk, everyone besides Edan here had no clue how to handle one, and me and him were working together and we just kind of figured out we were attracted to each other and the rest is history"

"Funny that you might be adding another red head to the Weasley family" Hermione said in a sly remark. "Though I am kind of surprised that homosexuality is so accepted by the wizarding world."

"It's not really that accepted, the Weasley family has always been pretty accepting, but there are people like 'you know who' that hate us just like some muggles do" Charlie uttered "It's not split down such a defined line, people hate us no matter which world you're in"

The four sat there for a moment enjoying the full feeling Mrs. Weasley's food gave them. Ron couldn't believe how much the two of them had done, and they still wouldn't tell their secrets for the wedding day.

"Well enough rest, Charlie and I need to start working on this wedding before things start piling up" Edan raised his wand and started moving stone benches in rows "I swear the planning is the worst part of a wedding, a real concerto of agony"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's my chapter, it took a lot longer than I thought it would but the others should go by easier. I will be going back to school soon so I may be a little tied up with that, but I know where I want to go with my story and writers block has finally left me. Please review because all reviews are good, and constructive criticism is always wanted.

-Tohma


	4. True Colors

**Sadistic Fever**

Woot an update on the crazy teenagers life. Ok so, school started up, and I was like whoa I need to do school work. So I did. Then I was like whoa life sucks so I just kinda left my story alone for a while to let things calm down in my life. And well it's kinda work in general. Hell I deleted my myspace for fucks sake. Yeah so, basically... I did that stupid STUPID thing that I always do. I Told the guy that I love that I love him. Yeah well same response as the last two. "well I don't feel that way about you" You know that whole strait guy shpeal. So yeah, here I am trying to figure out life and well it's working ok. So I am kinda ranting... I don't know anymore. I kinda want to move to Germany. German culture is what makes me happy. Yeah so I am also going to get my drivers license soon, I know scary another teen on the road, especially not one that wants to drive. I mean I just kinda need to. So I can go swimming every day and that sort of thing. I am doing really well in school though, I am on the advisory board, and one of the favored students. Then again I work slightly harder than most, I mean hell me and Amanda work our asses off. Thing is I love Longview, and even though I know, it's a form of brainwashing... that whole reiteration of the same view over and over. I still love it, i wouldn't graduate if it wasn't for there, and I would love school, nor have set my goals high and all those wonderful things that make someone succeed or. Hell people say you'll make about 10 or less than what you dream you'll have, and I think 10 of the world isn't that bad of a ratio. I am really finding love hard to swallow. I watched two movies recently that really made me think, and they really helped me realize that I need more in my life right now than I have. They are one of the reasons I want to take up German and start swimming again. Well there's my life's update.

**Peter-pan-equals-luv: **Already answered you, but I thought I might as well give you a little piece because you did put something. (Besides I will have more of an explanation of things if you keeping on reading, and I apply the story name to my mind of writing, which is hard to explain)

**Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB: **Sorry, the having to pay attention is not my intentioned purpose, kind of happens that way with my writing style... I am glad you liked the story though, I'll try and make easier to read, and this chap will probably be a bit shorter.

**FieryAries313: **Well I don't know, this plot has been bubbling in my head for a while; I am still wondering where I want to take this crazy roller coaster. I'll be sure to get a longer chapter in soon, but this one will probably be a shorter one.

**Victor:** Hey Dork!!!

Enjoy the fanfic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Colors**

The smell of burning flesh and hair was enough to make almost any normal human gag, but the dark figure standing at the edge of the balcony reveled in it. The Death Eaters around him were quite surprised at the results of their Dark Lord's new plan. They knew him to be ruthless but this definitely was his best plan. He had always been about destroying the "mudbloods", but now his new philosophy was to destroy the source of the mudblood wizards everywhere.

Voldemort jumped over the edge and cast a levitation charm before he even began to fall. He noticed that all the other Death Eaters flinched the instant he did so. "Come" he said over his shoulder as he glided down toward the burning town. The aura of death would have crushed most people but this just strengthened his resolve. They all jumped off and were falling almost half the distance before getting up the levitation charm. Voldemorts flying fortress was able to put anywhere over the continent because at the center was five wizards who were continually in casting to keep it levitating and moving.

Gently landing on the dirt walkway, he moved to the center of the town and surveyed his work of destruction. The muggles were burning the bodies and the housing of those who have died and the town was evacuated.

The only ways for the muggles to defend against this disease was the quarantine of the infected areas and burn the bodies of the dead. The old ways were always the best in stopping illnesses that were incurable and unstoppable. Luckily this was only the testing of the magically enhanced virus and soon it would infect most of Great Britain.

Voldemort stopped at a burning body, and knelt next to it admiring the lifeless look in the eyes of the corpse. The Death Eaters gathered around him. "When should we distribute this among the muggles?"

Voldemort stood up and turned back to his followers and spoke in a soft voice which they were not expecting. "Release it in a couple of towns in a month's time, and then release it in London in three months from this point." Shooting his gaze upwards he cast a levitation spell and rose up back to his black monolith.

Landing on his balcony he placed his gaze on one of the guards at the entrance to the balcony. "Bring the new recruits to me". He rushed off as quickly as he could even before the lieutenants landed back on the platform. "Prepare to initiate our newest recruits"

Eight of latest untainted newcomers filed in and knelt before their new lord. All of them still had the brightness in their eyes, all of them showed the same ambition and hunger for power that all of those in past had when they knelt before this demoniac. Rodolphus Lestrange took a book from the guard who had grabbed the recruits and began to read them the ceremonial rights to each one as Voldemort placed his wand on their heads one after the other.

"This orphaned man, may adhere receiving virile, Our Lords omnipotence revitalized in dark dynamism lengthened eternally"

Moving down the line he finally came to the last one, and this one he stopped and took his finger under the young mans chin and looked into the blue eyes of an unexpected surprise. A smirk crept on to Voldemorts face as a perfect plan dawned on him. "I wondered when one of your family members would come into my ranks" He placed his wand on the forehead which had bright red hair above it. He spoke "I have special plans for you Percy Weasley" with the smirk never leaving his face.

The Dark Mark incantation took less than a second.

---------------------------------------------

Harry didn't know what to expect now, after lunch he felt some sort of warmth he hadn't before. He didn't like that it was coming from the Malfoys though. He was walking through the part and realized he couldn't find his way around this huge mansion. "Diuma" he called out and she popped in less than a second.

"Yes, Master Potter?" Diuma said with a bow.

"Can you take me to Draco's Library Now?"

"As you wish, by the way you'll get use to this place and won't need me to take you around I promise"

So as he followed her, they came back to the entry of Draco's wing, with the two statues. He couldn't wait to see his library. They walked through the doors and just like the hall behind them it had rows of doors all the way to a huge window that provided a large amount of light which lit up the hall in an iridescent dusty light.

She took him down the hall way to a door on the left. "This is it, I will leave you alone to do as you please, if you need anything call me, and I'll be back up to get you at seven for dinner." With that last word she popped out.

"Annoying little elf" he said under his breath as he opened the door. It was a small room with a big armchair and foot rest near a huge fire place that already had a fire blazing in it, and huge bay window with cushions on it that looked out over the beautiful garden below. What surprised him about this room was that there was only one book case with a couple of books scattered on the shelves, and all the books had bookmarks in them.

"What a shabby collection of books, it doesn't even have books like Robinson Crusoe or Interview with a Vampire".

When he spoke the names of the books they appeared in a small stack on the bookshelf with book marks on the inside cover. "So this must be connected to the other libraries, how handy." He wasn't sure where to begin because he had read many books, but there were a few he had been meaning to read. So he called out "1984" and with that a nice leather bound copy of George Orwell's 1984 appeared. Harry took the book and sat in the Arm chair and began to read.

---------------------------------------------

Draco woke up and the sun was shining through his window which was now hitting where his head lay. He got out of bed and went to the walk in closet, which now contained some of his clothes instead of his grandfathers. Most of the clothes were his nicer clothes since he stayed in this room mostly when he was stressed, which meant right before big events and occasions where he needed nice clothes and not just for comfort, but the clothes for comfort he typically dragged here and had in a neatly folded pile near the bed. He had been extremely stressed and emotional since he had gotten home from school, so this room became his sanctuary. That night still plagued him every night and even to this moment it plagued his thoughts, he had never seen anybody die before.

Draco continued looking through some of his robes and pants and nothing seemed to jump out at him until his eyes fell upon something his mother had bought for him yet he hadn't worn yet. It was a deep azure robe with white accents. He found it funny he had never worn it before; it was obviously magically enhanced to look prim and proper. It seemed like it should have only been worn on more than one occasion, but then again his mother had purchased it several years ago but she said nothing about him wearing it so it just slipped his mind. It was nice and his mother told him to dress nice for tonight's dinner.

He carefully slipped the pants over his black silk boxers. He went over to the belt hooks and chose a nice white dragon scale belt that was also a present from his mother. He liked the presents his mom got for him, because she always chose stuff that would be useful to him if not then but latter in his life, and things that would fit his personality if they didn't now. He slipped the belt through each loop and tightened it up.

He looked at his bare chest in the mirror, not a hint of hair was there. He wasn't sure if he liked that about the Malfoy family, they were all basically hairless, besides their pubic hair and the hair on their head everywhere else was smooth and stubble free. Lucius had the ability to grow facial hair but he was a rarity in the family and he always shaved it and kept it smooth. Draco liked that about his father, he always did brake the mold when it came to being a Malfoy. He was just as deceptive as any of the family, but with a kind tinge that so few saw, and he had the heart as great as any man. Draco thought fervently that his father would never do anything to harm him or anyone one who was a good heart person themselves.

He started buttoning up his dress shirt and his thoughts drifted over what this dinner was about, he didn't even know who this guest would be. He just hoped it wasn't another set up with another guy, before he came out to his parents they always brought in girls from all over hoping one would click with him, but none of them did . So when he came out to them, he was so afraid but to his surprise they were thrilled, and then commenced of them trying to find young, powerful and political guys for him, dark or light didn't seem to matter, they came from all over the world. Even after he shot down guy after guy, they just continued to try bring in a man that he might like, but that seemed to be impossible. They had even invited Viktor Krum for dinner, and after much coaxing of conversation, they came to his sexuality just to find he had no interest in men, which the question angered him and he left in a flurry. Draco had this thing for falling for either straight guys or gay or bi who just weren't attracted to him. He actually hadn't even had a boyfriend, girlfriends were frequent in his early years but they ended quickly when they advanced and he felt no attraction towards them, and pushed them away either emotionally or physically. So by the time he was done buttoning his shirt he knew that this was probably a set up date.

Pulling on the robe he buttoned up it one at a time and tugged a bit on the waste line where it parted to smooth out any wrinkles, which there weren't. He looked at the rows of boots and shoes that had been placed in rows along the bottom of them, different colors ranging from black to pink depending on what materials were used in the making of them. He picked up a black pair and compared them to his robe and though black would be too dark a color for the outfit, and he settled on a pair of albino basilisk skin boots, he guessed that these were made from the shed skin and not the an actual killed basilisk considering how rare basilisks are not even being of the albino variety. Especially now that they were banned from being bred, but that didn't stop certain sources from procuring materials from them since there were still quite a few that still exist.

He pulled them on and stood in front of the mirror for a second adjusting every little bit. The one thing he really did like about his mother forcing him to put certain clothing on without magic is that it did give a person a feeling of accomplishment from looking nice. He felt like he was missing something and he realized he would like a pair of gloves to go with this. He chose a nice pair of white soft dragon hide gloves. Looked again in the mirror and deciding that he didn't need to slick back his hair and liked his bangs the way they were.

"Diuma" Draco called out.

With a pop she appeared in front of him and made a deep bow. "Yes master Draco?"

"How long before dinner?"

"Only about ten minutes, I was just about to come wake you, but you're already dressed. I will be tending to the guest" Making a bow before she left, Draco didn't even have time to ask who the guest was. Pursing his lips he commenced his walk to the dinning hall.

The only wish he had was that this wasn't another one of his parent possible suitors for him.

---------------------------------------------

Lucius found the note and the locket lying on the desk. He did have to agree somewhat with the note, it might be better that he wasn't there for the dinner. He folded the note and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his robes. He thought about the situation and looked at the locket hoping that all of this wouldn't be in vain and everyone who survived this ordeal would be happy with the outcome no matter the costs.

"Diuma" he spoke softly.

She popped in as she always did but looked flustered more than normal. "Master Lucius?"

"Is everything done that we talked about?" he asked quietly

"Yes, Draco is ready and already making his way down to the Dinning hall and Master Potter has just now started to get dressed, he might be a little bit late." She looked over her old master and saw the strain that was in his face "Is there anything else I can do to help with this project?" She asked with care.

"No, just do your job and I will handle the rest" he said with a stern voice. He held out the locket and she took it without question. "Place this in his formal robes for tonight's dinner; just know that I couldn't do this with out you" He paused, flipping open his pocket watch and he looked at the time. "Quickly get back to him, you have about three minutes until dinner"

With that Diuma popped back to her charge leaving her master to do what he needed to do. Deciding to get dressed for tonight's dinner, he walked off towards his bedroom. This was one night he needed to be ready for.

---------------------------------------------

Harry's eyes flew over the pages of the book. The story entranced him, he wondered how this book so closely reflected what would happen once Voldemort took control of the wizarding world.

Harry heard a the loud pop that house elves made and he looked up to see Diuma standing there with a stern look on her face. He quickly finished up the sentence he was on and placed the bookmark in the book and snapped it shut.

"I assume it's time for dinner" Harry said with a sigh. After his last talk with Lucius and Narcissa, he really didn't want to get into another talk with them, but he knew it was inevitable.

"Not quite, it's time for you to get ready for dinner; I have your clothes ready in your room" She stated very calmly.

"Why can't I wear the clothes I wearing?" Harry asked, starting to get frustrated with the situation.

"You'll be fine, the clothes are just necessary for tonight, this is a dinner to commemorate your arrival" she said knowing that might change his mind.

Placing his book on in the bookcase he turned back to Diuma. "Well lead on" Harry said indignantly.

She led him to a room with several things laid out on the bed. "This is your room for your stay with us Master Potter, you can get dressed here, I'll be back to Check on you in about twenty minutes, try and be ready for dinner" she said. With a pop she was gone.

Taking off his pants slowly, he really didn't want to go to this dinner so this process of getting dressed was going to take as long as he could.

His thoughts drifted from the dinner to the night Dumbledore died and where was the person who should really be at the dinner, 'Draco...' was all his mind could . That entire year of obsessed hate was washed away by those two times he looked in the the forlorn eyes of Draco. He couldn't hate him for what he tried to do, in fact he pitied him. Someone in Harry's mind should never be put in a situation like that, where everything that one cares about is on the line.

By the time he got the black dress pants on his thoughts flashed over many things. They rested on the person who he actually hated, someone that he could never forgive. Snape had betrayed the trust that Dumbledore and place on him, and nothing could turn back what he had done.

Pulling his belt tight on him, he realized how beautiful these clothes were. Everything was made of the finest quality and they fit him perfectly. Everything was black base with red accents. The belt was obviously dragon hide, as were the gloves and boots. The robe was made from a type of a fabric that he didn't know, he guessed it was some sort of silk, but he wasn't sure.

Diuma popped in as we was getting to the shirt. "You're going to have to be faster if you want to be on time fore the dinner." She stopped for a second and realized that if she didn't help he would be very late. She walked over to him ans started buttoning left and right.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a somewhat of an angry tone.

"If I don't help, you'll be late" She said as she finished with the shirts buttons. She grabbed the robe, jumped on the bed and held it out for him to put on.

"Fine" he said with a sigh not far behind. He accepted the help and put the robe on and was amazed at how quickly she worked over the buttons. Before she finished up the last button, she tilted her head and said "I'll be right back, please finish getting ready."

Popping out, He continued where she left off, and worked on each button. 'I wish I had a spell to get this done quicker' He thought.

He finished up the last button, and pulled on the ebony gloves. Looking in the mirror, what he saw was something he had never seen before in himself. This is what he saw and hated for those all times he had seen Lucius Malfoy. An aristocrat stood there looking back at him from the mirror. The only thing that was different was his hair, the messy jet black hair helped him realize that even though he looked like someone he was not, he enjoyed the way these clothes made him feel. It was that one thought that showed him why people dressed like this and acted like this. It was the aura that it produced that itself was intoxicating.

This small experience made him understand this family a bit better.

---------------------------------------------

Draco reached the dining room in a flurry, he wanted nothing more to get this done quickly. Opening the door, he saw that the room had shrunk to the size of what was required of it like it always did. It was six setting table, but the heads of the table were taken away from the place settings. 'Set up' He thought to himself, but sighed in relief to see the other person wasn't here.

His mother was already sitting at the table. 'She looks very beautiful tonight, like she always does'. He took a seat opposite her. He couldn't help but admire what his mother was, the air about her just crackled with confidence and poise. He wished he could be half the person she was.

"Draco, don't worry about tonight, I sure it's not what you expect it will be" His mother said, obviously seeing his distress in his face.

"What is this about mother" Draco asked with honest interest.

"Your father will explain everything once he gets here." His mother said in a wistful voice.

A moment of silence passed between them as the anticipation built up.

"Who's the guest that we're hosting for" Draco asked trying to pry something from his mother.

"You'll see when he gets here." Narcissa spoke knowing she gave away the gender.

Draco without missing a beat said "So it's a he, eh?"

"Just wait and see Draco, I am sure you have no idea what this about" Narcissa said in a playful way.

Lucius walked in just as there was about to be another wave of silence. "Good, I am glad you are all ready for tonight"

Taking a seat next his wife, he placed his gloved hand on her hand. Draco admired the relationship they had, it was loving and mature. They were both the epitome of what he wanted to be.

It was then, that something snapped Draco out of thought.

The door handle turned and the door began to open.

---------------------------------------------

Harry strode to the door right when she popped back in.

"Are you ready Master Potter"

"Yeah..." He paused and looked at the mirror one last time and sighed. "Is there anyway out of this" He asked, knowing that the only reason why he was doing this was out of respect for Draco and the family that so far was kind to him since he had gotten there.

"It's alright, tonight won't be so bad, I promise" she said with such an empathetic tone, that even Harry drew something out of it. She went to the door and opened. Harry just chuckled when he watched this, because house elves always had to open it in an odd way, and to see a prim and proper Diuma do this seemed extremely funny.

They walked down the halls with ease as Diuma led the way. Harry started to remember the layout of this particular area, which comforted him some how. They came to dinning room door and she paused.

"Take a deep breath Harry" she said very softly.

He took a deep breath and she opened the door. He walked in and was instantly set back on his heels.

Both of the boys said in unison "What the hell is he doing here!?!"

Lucius only thought was "tonight will show someones true colors"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Omg, I finished another chapter, and it's about to get interesting, booyah... Anyway I will update as soon as possible. I've got a whole winter break to work so hopefully I'll update before school starts up again. Please review and I'll respond to anything I promise. Ohhh and also if you see any typos in any part of my story or a par confuses you please just say so and I'll repost it with corrections. Hell I did it with my last chapters I'll do it with this one no problem.

-Layn


End file.
